the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Pet Squad/Credits
Opening Credits Fox Searchlight Pictures and Pathé Presents In Association with Gaumont Animation and Studio Babelsberg THE PET SQUAD TEAM Closing Credits Directed by Werner Herzog and Benjamin Renner Produced by TBA Executive Producers TBA Screenplay by TBA Story by Alain Grahol & Simon McBurney Music by TBA Music Supervisor Serge Besset Edited by Hervé Guichard Production Manager Catherine Blanc-Maurizi Casting by Ned Loth, C.S.A. U.S. Casting Director Antoinette Boulat France Casting Director Simone Bär Germany Casting Director Jina Jay U.K. Casting Director Alexandra Montag Cast Story Department Lead Storyboard Artist Jay Clarke Storyboard Artists Miklós Weigert Alain Gagnol Additional Storyboard Artists Douglas Ingram Jess Jackson Christian De Vita Editorial Department Assistant Editors Sturart Sheppard Stephen Perkins John Addis Animatic Editor Edward Bursch Data Transmission Processing Dewi Noiry Marie-Pierre Hauwelle Color Grader Mike Joris Assistant Colorist Aldo Mulone Art Department Production Designer (Rome) Chaira Cola Art Department Standby Roman Berger Art Department Assistant Leon Fechner Art Director Gerald Sullivan Supervising Art Director Stephan O. Gessler Standby Art (London) Mark Griffiths Layout Department Layout Artists Iulian Grigoriu Sylvie Léonard Animation Department Character Animators Myriam Gras Laurent Repiton Morten Riisberg Hansen Emmanuelle Grivet Alain Gagnol Amandine Fredon Gaël Rousseau Marc Robinet Antoine Lanciaux Trace and Coloring Frédérique Lecront Crapette Liétar Zoya Trofimova Marie-Pierre Hauwelle Fabien Péault Mylène Seignobos Background Department Digital Correction: Backgrounds Benjamin Bourreau Background Supervisor Jean-Loup Felicioli Background Artists TBA Clean-Up Department Clean-Up Artists TBA Inbetween Department Inbetweeners Christophe Barrett Aude Carpentier Cristelle Dupuy Éliette Jafflin-Gasquet Rémy Leboissetier Olivier Martigne Uwe Mansshardt Gaumont Animation TBA Studio Babelsberg Constructive Drivers Mathias Bothe Lothar Dankert Tom Kirsten Pinewood Studios TBA Accountant Department Accounting Manager Françoise Gandrillon Accounting Supervisor Provost Frédéric Casting Department Casting Associate (New York) Henry Russell Bergstein Casting Associate (Los Angeles) Deborah Maxwell Dion Casting Associate for U.K. Jessie Frost Extra Casting Johanna Ragwitz Dennis Becker Production Department Production Supervisor (New York) Melinda Toporoff Production Manager (London) Giles Nuttgens Technical Production Manager (Paris) Patrick Tallaron Production Legal Service for U.K. Sarah Bing Production Legal Service for Germany Dr.Andreas Pense Production Legal Service for France Line Wible Financial Manager Emmanuel Bernard Production Assistants Flore Poinsard Emmeline Gay C.N.C. Paris Operator Lieven Vanhove Digital Imaging by Technicolor Digital Intermediates A Technicolor Company Digital Film Colorist Trent Johnson Digital Intermediate Producers Carrie Holecek Chris Holt Vice President of Color Imaging Research & Development Joshua Pines Imaging Supervisor Chris Kutcka Title Sequence Composite Trey Freeman Digital Opticals Ron Barr Imaging Technicians Steve Hodge Kevin Schwab John Herndon Digital Quality Control Technicians Wilson Tang LaNelle Mason Brad Sutton Erin Nelson Post Production Department Post Production Manager Thomas Averland Post Production Supervisors Jean-Louis Rizet Gisela Evert Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company, Marin County, California Re-Recording Mixers Wayne Lemmer Simone Corelli Gary Rydstrom Re-Recording Engineer Simon Goldfinch Assistant ADR Recordist Pawel Wdowczak Sound Recording/Editing Assistants Samuel Billot Gaspard Panfiloff Sound Recording Engineer Richard Lovell Sound Mixing Artists Rainier Buidin Luc Thomas ADR Editor Michael Sinterniklaas Foley Artists Marie-Jeanne Wyckmans Steve Baine Foley Editor Brian Gogarty Foley Mixer Peter Persaud Foley Assistants David Gillain Gina Gyles Supervising Sound Editor Loïc Burckhardt Assistant Sound Editor Igor Nikolic Sound Editor Randy Thom Sound Mix Technicans Pierre Martens Marie Guesnier Dialogue Editors Tijn Van De Wetering Stefano Mascitti Damiano Marchese Additional Dialogue Editor Richard Quinn Trainee Sound Axel Reynaud Laurent Barral Didier Bouchet Nicolas Ecoubeyrou Hervé Guichard David Guillaume Olivier Guillien Eric Henche Music Department Music Performed by The London Symphony Orchestra Music Contractor (Paris) Jean-Michel Bernard Music Recorded at Studio Guillaume Tell, Paris, France Abbey Road Studios, London, England London Voices Musicians Tenors Garth Bradsley Benjamin Bevan Bass Stefan Berkieta Songs Special Thanks to Joshua Jason Ben Marsaud Filmed Location at Pinewood Studios in Iver, Buckinghamshire, England Cité du Cinéma in Saint-Denis, Paris, France Studio Babelsberg in Berlin, Germany and Cinecittà in Rome, Italy A Folimage/Les Armateurs/Arte France Cinema Production In Association With Gaumont Animation With The Participation of With the Support from Soundtrack Available on Parlophone Records Approved No. 55806 © 2023 Pathé, Gaumont Animation, S.A.R.L. and Studio Babelsberg GmbH All rights reserved. English Version: © 2023 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. All rights reserved. The events, characters, and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Credits